kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 55
In a flashback, several Ananta clan nastikas complain bitterly about Sagara's unprecedented ascension to the throne after Manasvin's death, because a weak king leaves them vulnerable to other clans. They refuse to acknowledge her as King and turn to Vasuki, still in female form, who is unwilling to do anything about it. The clan members assume that she still harbors old feelings for Sagara. Sagara is roused from her memories as Riagara calls her name to get her attention. The rakshasa reports that the Priest of Atera, Brilith Ruin, will have to be captured alive. The priest maintains a flawless barrier and has the strong support of the people of the city, who revere her like a Queen. Sagara is jealous of this last fact, and anger begins to build before she reins in her emotions by mentally telling herself, "Though you laugh, it is not true laughter and though you cry, you cry false tears." She tells Riagara to get everything ready and that she will be accompanying her. Leez looks around for Yuta, but avoids leaving the Guild grounds as to not anger Asha. Out in the woods, Agwen assumes Yuta is a Half and cautiously asks him to come with her to find his sponsor. She attempts to cast a hoti brahma spell to capture him, but the spell inexplicably fails and Yuta runs off. Agwen yells at Mr. Kasak to remove his earrings and go after the boy. Mr. Kasak complies, which causes him to slowly change to a new form with horns, claws, and longer hair. He complains about being hungry and threatens to breathe fire, which causes her to yell, "Dad!" He responds to his princess that he is just kidding. When Agwen insists that he must find the killer, Mr. Kasak explains that the boy only injured the many humans who had been there and that they would survive; he only wanted them to feel pain for killing the Gandharva Half. When Agwen sees the body, she prays for the gods to have pity on him and consider him human. She then says that they cannot allow the boy Half to run around and they need to inform his sponsor. Mr. Kasak points out that the boy is not the kind of Half she thinks he is, already knowing about Yuta's heritage. He catches up to Yuta, and comments that he is certain now of Yuta's lineage and is amazed that a sura of two clans actually exists. Yuta is surprised by Mr. Kasak, who is now in dragon form and chatting with him in sura speech. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** Sagara knows how a king should be. If she were stronger, maybe she would actually have been a great king. ** (Sagara in the sura realm): A certain percentage of the King's power works passively on the whole clan, so it's better to put anyone as King rather than leave the position empty. Even a half-dead Currygom is better than nothing. The Ananta clan suras have grown weak due to Sagara taking the position, but they were a great clan when Ananta was still alive. Lucky for them, their predators from the Garuda clan are weak due to their first king Garuda being in coma and leaving their king's position empty. So the Ananta suras managed to survive. ** The First Kings were given their positions because they were strongest, so they tended to be reluctant to take on the job. But since the successive Kings were chosen mainly because they were willing to do the job, they try to work hard in comparison. ** (Yuta's red eyes): He's scary looking, even though I drew him. ** (Agwen yelling at Mr. Kasak): I forgot to fully color that bag... Eh, let's skip it. Their profile will be revealed later. ** PS: No Best Challenge story mentioning allowed. (something about deleting such comments) * Manasvin's blog profile mentions that he disappeared when he was trying to form alliances with other clans. We saw him in an earlier flashback after the year N0, when he was trying to convince Gandharva to join his plan, so he disappeared some time after that event. * Here, as Sagara gets control over her emotions, the words in her mind are strikingly similar to what Shuri said to Yuta when she was teaching him the way of a King. * With his red eyes activated, Yuta was able to nullify Agwen's hoti brahma. We later learn that Brahma is a primeval god, and normal Chaos suras can't nullify spells from such a god. * Agwen offers a prayer for the Half who was murdered. Agwen's blog profile mentions that she is an activist for Half rights. The previous episode also mentioned such activists. * Agwen prayed for the gods to see the Half as a human and to take him. In the Kubera universe, humans have an afterlife, but the story hasn't revealed yet if Halfs do as well. * We find out later how Mr. Kasak knew about Yuta. * The turrets don't fire on Kasak because he's within the barrier. Turrets don't attack targets within the barrier. However, they'd fire at him if he is in sura form and outside the city. 1-55 Vasuki.png|no cake 1-55 Sagara in the sura realm.png|weak king 1-55 Sagara near Rindhallow.png|harsh memory 1-55 Kasak's normal human form.png|the real Mr. Kasak References